Night Laughing
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: Joker has been waging a personal war against Batman and his family. But when Joker realizes that Nightwing is actually Batman's first partner, the Clowned Prince of Crime's attention shifts from the Dark Knight to the defender's former partner. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. Bob Kane and DC Comics do.**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** **_This is an AU story where the criminals did not know that Robin (DG) became Nightwing, though they will figure it out rather quickly!_**

Night Laughing

By Red Blaze 16

Chapter 1

Arkham Asylum, located on the outskirts of Gotham City, is the home to some of the most dangerous criminally insane individuals known to the modern world. Locked tight in their individual rooms, the men and woman incarcerated there sometimes talk through the night. Most of the criminals trapped there consider themselves to be the greatest enemy of the Dark Knight, Batman, the protector of Gotham City.

This night, Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, and Riddler are trying to past the time. Sharing some of their greatest victories against the Batman. Two-Face, pacing inside his small cell, pauses a moment in telling his story before he continues on.

"Nightwing," growls Two-Face. "That's who was working with Batman that night, though I had never met the masked freak before. It didn't matter; he was no help to Batman. Ah, but when the trap sprung, I caught them both."

Pausing again to savor the moment, a look of confusion crossed the scarred face.

"There was one thing that I didn't understand at the time," continues Two-Face, his voice calm and having lost the growl; the Two-Face persona slipping into the background for a moment to allow Harvey Dent to come forward. "When I blew up my home, Batman called out to the young man. But it wasn't Nightwing Batman called. He said some other name."

"Do you remember?" prods Penguin from his cell.

"Does it fucking matter?" growls Two-Face, before pausing to calm down again. "Actually, I believe he called the boy 'Robin', but I don't understand that."

Laugher crawls down the hallway from where Joker is sitting in his cell. Remembering the feel of the crowbar in his hands, Joker gloats for a moment before he opens his mouth.

"It couldn't have been," says Joker, with another shower of laughter. "I whacked that kid but good. He was dead."

"Ah, but many years have gone by," says Penguin from his cell. "Perhaps you killed one, but did you get them all? You can't tell me that there has only been one Robin."

Dead silence follows this comment. For a moment, no sound is heard in the hall that houses the worst criminals in Gotham.

"Riddle me this," says Riddler, from his cell into the silence. "What animal leaves its home every fall only to return in the spring?"

No one answers Riddler as each man continues to wonder about Penguin's statement.

_He must have changed names when he went to New York,_ thinks Joker, serious for a moment before he lets loose another round of laughter. _He's old enough. Old enough to die._

…………………

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Two-Face is talking about the cross-comic series, "A Lonely Place of Dying". This series also first introduced Tim Drake as a character. A very good five part mini-series if you haven't read it yet. Also, the crowbar citation, I'm sure most of you know, refers to Jason's death.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Ring. Ring. Slowly opening his eyes, Dick Grayson glares at the phone located by his bed. Hoping that to ignore the offensive sound might make it go away, Dick gives up the hope after two more rings.

"Hello?" mumbles Dick into the phone as he places the receiver at his ear.

"Hey Dick!"

"Tim?" asks Dick, sitting up in bed. "What's up?"

"Oh, same old, same old," replies Tim cheerfully. "But I actually had a reason for calling."

"What's the old man done now?" asks Dick, as he sits up and slides his feet over the side of the bed.

"No, Bruce is fine," replies Tim, with a strained laugh. "Actually, he's kind of benched me."

"Oh?" asks Dick, standing up and walking over to his closet.

"Yeah, he won't tell me why, so I figured I'd get around him," says Tim cheerfully. "I think it has something to do with Joker breaking out of Arkham a couple nights ago."

Pulling a sweatshirt from his closet, Dick pulls the phone away so he can slip the shirt over his head. Placing the phone back at his ear, Dick continues to listen to Tim.

"…it just seemed odd that he would tell me to take time off around the same time, you know?" finishes Tim.

"Ok, so how does this involve me?" asks Dick, walking over to his bureau to find some jeans.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you would come to Gotham so that he wouldn't work alone," suggests Tim.

"And let me guess, you don't want Bruce to know that you asked me?" asks Dick, raising a brow, even though Tim couldn't see it.

"Yup."

"Ok, I'll tell you what," says Dick, as he takes a pair of jeans out of the drawer and then closes it. "I'm come up to Gotham to see how things are going, but I can't promise how long I can be up there. Things are kind of hot in Bludhaven right now."

"Any help is better than none," replies Tim. "See ya when you get here."

Nodding his head, Dick clicks off the phone without saying good bye.

……………….

Slipping into the city after dark, Nightwing patrols the city streets. Deciding to take a breather, Nightwing holds his next jump and rests for a moment on the roof of a tall building. Knowing that his mentor is also searching those very same streets, it doesn't come as any surprise when he hears the sound of someone land right behind him.

"You're far from home."

"Gotham is as much my home as Bludhaven," replies Nightwing, as he turns to face the Dark Knight.

"Why are you here?" asks Batman, as he takes a few steps to join Nightwing on the edge of the roof.

"I heard that Joker broke out," says Nightwing carefully.

Not getting an answer from his former partner, Nightwing glances at the older man out of the corner of his eyes.

"I also heard that you're doing some solo action," continues Nightwing. "I figured I'd come up here and ask if you needed a hand."

"And how did you hear about this?" asks the Dark Knight, not looking at the younger man, but keeping his gaze on his city.

"You could say a little birdie told me," says Nightwing with a cheeky grin.

"I see," says Batman, before glancing once at Nightwing. "Are you able to spare the time to be here?"

"I'm here," replies Nightwing, seriously. "Any time you need me."

Nodding his head, Batman jumps off the roof and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting in his new lair, an abandoned candy factory, Joker plots his new course of action.

_How to get Wing-nut here without Daddy finding out…hmmm,_ thinks Joker, as he stares out into the room.

…………………

As the night quickly fades away, Nightwing finds himself heading for the Batcave. Not long after entering the secret home base for Batman, Nightwing sees that he wasn't the only one with that idea to return home.

Watching the Batmobile pull into the cave, Nightwing waits for Batman. While waiting, he decides to relax a bit. Slipping off his mask, Dick watches as Batman strides across the 'cave.

"Did you find anything?" asks Batman, as he steps by the younger man.

"Naw," replies Dick, shaking his head. "Are you sure he's still in Gotham?"

Before Batman can reply, the communication system on the Batcomputer signs on. A moment later, the appearance of a computerized face slips onto the screen.

"Hey, Oracle here," says a computerized woman's voice.

"Hi ya, Babs," replies Nightwing, as he moves toward the 'computer.

"Hey, Boy Wonder," replies Barbara, the eyes and ears of the Batman family.

"What's up?" asks Nightwing, noticing that Batman, other than moving to the 'computer, has said nothing.

"Well, actually, I was going to let Batman know that you had some action in your town," says Barbara.

"What happened?" demands Batman, slipping into the conversation.

"It appears the Joker was sighted in Bludhaven," explains Barbara. "I don't have much more information than he jokerized a couple of police officer."

Glancing away from the Batcomputer, Nightwing walks over to the counter where he had placed his mask. Slipping the mask back on his face, Nightwing heads for the motorcycle that he drove in on.

"I have to head back," says Nightwing, as he slides a leg over the seat of his motorcycle.

"Wait," says Batman, not turning to see if Nightwing followed his instructions. "Barbara, do you know if he's still in Bludhaven?"

"As I said, other than knowing he killed a couple of policemen, I haven't been able to find out much else, yet," responds Barbara.

"I'm returning to 'haven," says Nightwing, drawing Batman's attention back to the younger man.

Nodding his head, Batman says nothing as he watches his former partner drive away. When the motor finally dies away, Batman turns back to the Batcomputer.

"Barbara, keep me updated on Joker's status," says Batman, before glancing one last time over his shoulder toward the entrance of the 'cave. "I'll be in Bludhaven tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey boss," says a dirty looking henchman, as he cautiously walks toward the Joker.

"Yes," says Joker, slowly turning his head toward the man walking toward him.

"Word just came in," says the henchman. "One of the guys just saw Nightwing. He's in the city and looking."

"Good," says Joker.

Joker allows a moment a silence in reign before he lets his laughter fill the factory.

……………..

Swinging through the night sky above his city, Nightwing gets ready to begin a serious search for the Clowned Prince of Crime. Slipping down into an alleyway, Nightwing gets ready to start using some of his own sources, other than Oracle.

Stepping from the shadows of the alleyway, Nightwing calls to the hooker on the street corner.

"Kitty."

Hearing her name called, the tall, blonde, hour-glassed woman turns to the shadows and the masked superhero within.

"Hey, 'wing," replies Kitty as she sashays over to the alleyway.

"I need some info," says Nightwing.

"Anything for you, baby," replies the hooker, as she curves her full, red lips into a smile.

"Word is a new player is in town, a player from Gotham," says Nightwing. "Know anything?"

"The streets are calling him Giggles," replies Kitty, shaking her head. "But I don't think that's his real name."

Nodding his head, Nightwing waits for her to continue. Pausing, to take a breath, Kitty gives Nightwing another smile before running her hands down his chest. As her hands begin to slide across his stomach, heading for his groin, Nightwing redirects her hand to go back up his chest.

"I mean business," says Nightwing, as he removes her hand totally from his body.

"So do I, gorgeous," replies the hooker.

Shaking his head, Nightwing waits for her to continue with what she knows. Sighing, Kitty shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't know where his crib is, so I can't help ya there," says Kitty. "Though I would love to help you in other…more physical activities."

"Thanks for the info," says Nightwing, as he turns to walk away, while completely ignoring her sexual innuendo.

"Hey, 'wing," calls the woman.

Stopping, Nightwing turns to look back at the prostitute.

"Yeah?"

"Any time you want it," says Kitty, with a wink, "I'll do ya for free. Suck or fuck, your choice."

Blushing behind the mask, Nightwing turns and walks away.

……………………

From above on the rooftop, Batman slips from his perch when he had also listened to what the hooker had to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waiting outside a pretty rough bar, Nightwing watches for his next contact. Not long after midnight, Nightwing's wait is rewarded. Stepping outside the bar for a smoke, a man of middle years, going a little soft in the middle, steps around the corner of the bar to smoke his cigarette.

"Markson."

Jumping practically out of his shoes, Markson turns to look into the shadows. Stepping slightly into the light, Nightwing lets the man see who has called to him.

"Oh, it's you," replies the man, before slipping the cigarette back into his mouth. "What the fuck do you want now?"

"What's the wife saying about what comes out of your mouth?" replies Nightwing, referring to the man's profanity.

"I think she prefers to come in my mouth, rather than out," replies the man with a smirk.

Coughing, Nightwing glances away before turning his attention back to Markson.

"What do you know about Giggles?" asks Nightwing.

"Him? He's new to town, came down from Gotham," says the man, shaking his head. "I've heard he's bad news."

"Know where he might be found?" asks Nightwing.

"No," replies the man, shaking his head again and puffing on the cigarette a few more times before throwing it to the ground.

"As I said, he's bad news," continued Markson. "I'm don't want to meet the man. Rumor has it his name ain't really Giggles. I've heard it's Joker, as in THE Joker."

Nodding his head, Nightwing waits to see if Markson is going to add anything more. When the man says nothing, Nightwing turns away.

Slipping back into the alleyway, Nightwing watches Markson walk back into the bar where he works.

………………

Swinging himself to the top of the building that stands next to the alleyway, Nightwing walks up behind Batman.

"You could have just said you wanted to know what's going on," says Nightwing conversationally as he places a foot on the roof edge.

"Have you found out where he is?" asks Batman, glancing toward the younger man.

"Nothing yet," replies Nightwing, shaking his head. "He might not have even stayed here. Maybe he came down here to draw you away from Gotham."

Shaking his head, Batman turns his gaze out toward the city. "No, he came to this town for a reason."

Shrugging his shoulders, Nightwing jerks his head when he hears the sound of sirens.

"Sounds like trouble," says Nightwing, shifting his weight to head out.

"Joker is my problem," says Batman, looking in to the direction of the sirens. "Go ahead and check that out if you want."

"You don't know this town," says Nightwing, glancing at Batman. "Or my sources."

"I'll do what I can," says Batman, slipping a hand to his belt and putting out some climbing rope.

"Alright," says Nightwing, as he also takes out some rope. "I'll track you down later."

Nodding his head, Batman uses the rope to fly through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tracking the police cars as they race toward the new scene of trouble. Finding that the end of the search is an apartment building, Nightwing slips into the first open window he finds. Creeping quietly through the halls, Nightwing finds an apartment with an open door. Stealing inside the room, Nightwing quickly finds the reason for the latest police call.

Lying dead in the middle of the room, the current resident of the apartment stares up at the ceiling with dead eyes and a jokerized mouth. Scanning the room, Nightwing realizes that except for the dead body and himself, the room is empty.

Kneeling down beside the body, Nightwing finds that a note has been stapled to the man's chest. Pulling the note free, Nightwing turns it over and find that the note is addressed to him.

Opening the note up, Nightwing reads the message that was left for him:

Nightwing:

Where or where has the little birdie gone? I'm looking 

for you. Time to make an appearance. I'm waiting

for you at the old candy shop. Come, come! No Bats!

Joker

Crumpling the note in his hands, Nightwing stares down at the body before him.

_A life wasted just to give me a message. Don't worry, Joker! I'll be there._

…………….

Gaining to the roof the apartment building, Nightwing slips his communicator out of his belt. Pressing a button, Nightwing raises the communicator to his mouth.

"Batman?'

"Yes?" comes back over the comm.

"It was another body," says Nightwing, glancing down the side of the building and watching the police enter.

"Any clues?" returns Batman.

Hesitating for a moment, Nightwing, lowering the comm, thinks over if he should tell Batman about the note. Deciding that keeping the note to himself could be a dangerous thing, Nightwing raises the comm to his mouth again.

"There was a note on the body," answers Nightwing.

Not hearing a response from the Dark Knight, Nightwing takes a breath before continuing.

"He wants a meeting at a candy shop," continues Nightwing. "No name."

"How many empty shops are in Bludhaven?" asks Batman, through the comm.

"Enough to keep the two of us busy all night," replies Nightwing, shaking his head. "Especially if he didn't mean just candy shops. There are old candy factories near the docks."

"We'll stick with the shops first," replies Batman.

Nodding his head, even though Batman couldn't see him, Nightwing thinks about where all the empty, abandoned candy shops are.

"There's at least a half a dozen in the West End," says Nightwing.

"What about the East End?" asks Batman.

"I take it that's where you are," says Nightwing, but when he doesn't hear a reply, Nightwing takes a breath. "I'd say less."

"I'll check out the East End," says Batman.

"I'll take the West End," says Nightwing, _The West End also happens to be near the docks_.

"Keep your comm open," says Batman.

"Will do," replies Nightwing. "If I get the time, I'm also going to check out the docks. If only to eliminate them."

"Alright, but don't focus your attention there," replies Batman.

Not replying, Nightwing clicks off on the comm and slips it back into his belt. Shifting his weight, Nightwing jumps off the roof to begin his search.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Boss, Boss!"

Turning to look at the man walking toward him, Joker pauses in what he is doing.

"What?" demands the Clowned Prince of Crime. "Can you see that I'm busy?"

"Umm, yes sir," replies the henchman cautiously. "But you wanted to be kept up to date on what Nightwing is doing."

"Go on," replies Joker, as he slides a hand behind him to the small of his back.

The man stops a few feet from Joker.

"Well, Nightwing has been seen looking at candy stores," explains the man.

"Oh?" asks Joker, as he slides a gun out of the back of his pants and holds the weapon at his side.

"But, the Batman has been sighted too," finishes the henchman.

"This is not good," says Joker to himself. "Wing-nut was supposed to be alone. Bad boy!"

Raising a gun to the henchman whom interrupted him, Joker watches as fear crosses over the other man's face.

"Wait!"

Not listening to the other man, Joker pulls the trigger and shoots his henchman dead.

"And next time, don't interrupt me," says Joker to the cooling corpse at his feet before he bursts into laugher.

………………

Finally searching through the last candy store in the West End, Nightwing slips out his comm and brings it to his mouth.

"Batman?"

"Here."

"Well, I'm finished with the stores. Nothing," reports Nightwing. "Anything on your end?"

"All are empty," replies Batman.

Pacing on the rooftop of the last candy store, Nightwing glances around at the night sky.

_A little more than an hour left till dawn._

Sighing, Nightwing looks out toward the docks that he can see from his perch.

"I'm going to check out the factories at the docks," says Nightwing. "There are a few more old candy stores in the North End, if you want to take those."

"Very well," replies Batman through the comm.

Clicking off the comm unit, Nightwing slips it back into his belt and heads off toward the docks.

………………………..

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry the chapter was so short. I'll try to write longer next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On the roof of the second old, abandoned factory, Nightwing discovers that the building isn't as abandoned as he was led to believe. Crawling across the rooftop, Nightwing pauses before a window in the roof to look down upon the people below. Watching the men move around, Nightwing continues to observe the action going on down there.

Beginning to wonder if he has found the correct building, Nightwing slowly moves away from the window to see if there are others to look down through into the factory. Noticing another window only a few feet from the one he's currently near, Nightwing slides across the roof and again looks down into the building.

Just as he looks down into the building, Nightwing hears a laugh that he could never forget. Craning his neck, Nightwing spots Jokers on the floor in the building. Slipping back away from the window, Nightwing palms his comm and raises it to his mouth.

"Batman?" whispers Nightwing, as he looks around the rooftop to see if anyone was up there with him. _It wouldn't do to be surprised by some thug right now._

"Yes?"

"I've found it," says Nightwing. "He's at the hard candy factory near the docks."

"Wait for me," returns Batman. "Don't go in there until I get there."

"Will…" starts Nightwing, but stops when he hears shouting coming from behind him.

Jerking around quickly, Nightwing narrowly avoids being hit by a henchman with a baseball bat.

"Nightwing!" calls Batman through the comm.

While dodging another blow from the bat, Nightwing drops the comm to the roof. The swing, going wide, smashes through the window that Nightwing was standing near. Flipping away from the window and the swinging henchman, Nightwing gains the room to move that he didn't have before.

Slipping out the of the way of another blow, Nightwing works his way into the henchman's space and, between swings from the bat, Nightwing punches the henchman in the face. Dropping the bat, the henchman backs away from the masked hero.

Enraged, the henchman charges Nightwing. Waiting till the last moment, Nightwing goes to slip away from the henchman, only to trip on the bat lying on the roof. Caught around the waist, the henchman and Nightwing both fall through the smashed window located directly behind them.

Hitting the floor with a jarring thump, Nightwing shakes his head to clear the stars flashing in his eyes. Getting his hands under him, Nightwing begins to raise himself to his feet when he is struck from behind. Falling to the ground again, Nightwing glances behind him to find Joker with a crowbar.

"Time to play, bird boy," says Joker, before bursting out with laughter.

…………………..

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Come on! I had to stop it here. Don't worry, I'll update soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Whack! Whack! First dodging to the right, then to the left, Nightwing avoids the blows that Joker tries to rain down on him from above. When Joker moves in to take another strike, Nightwing raises his left arm to block, while grabbing the crowbar with his right. Jerking the weapon from Joker's hand, Nightwing throws the crowbar across the room.

"That's stealing!" cries Joker, as he watches his weapon sail across the room and away from him. "Bad Birdie!"

Kicking up, Nightwing gets to his feet and moves away from Joker. Hearing noise from behind, he glances once over his shoulder to discover that Joker is not the only person he is sharing the room with.

"Teach Birdie a lesson," shouts Joker, as he runs toward his weapon.

Focusing his attention on his new enemy, Nightwing watches as the henchmen circle him. As the four men cage in Nightwing, Joker grabs the crowbar from the floor and slowly saunters over to the fight.

Distracted for a moment by Joker, Nightwing feels the approach of one of the henchmen, but too late to move out of the way. Taking a glancing blow to the shoulder, Nightwing moves with the strike to avoid taking more damage.

"Get him!" squeals Joker, swinging the crowbar in his hand.

Moving against Joker's men, Nightwing dodges and blocks the blows that are raining down on him from the four men. Striking back, Nightwing knocks one man across the room and sends another to join him. With only two men left, Nightwing feels his spirits beginning to rise.

"Ah, come on! You can do better than that," says Nightwing toward the fallen men.

Lunging toward the nearest of the standing men, Nightwing strikes out with a punch that lands the man flat on his ass. Turning to take on the last man, Nightwing begins to think that this fight is too easy. Just as that thought crosses his mind, Nightwing receives a crushing blow to the back of the head. Falling to his knees, the hero realizes that the henchmen were backing him toward Joker and his crossbar.

Dazed, Nightwing blinks his eyes, trying to focus. Before he can move, another blow to the back of the head pushes him to his hands and knees, with a third blow to the small of his back driving him to the floor. His sight going in and out, Nightwing can only hear the deadly sound of laugher.

…………………

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Apparently, people didn't like how I ended the last chapter. Umm, how does this ending rank? I believe this chapter ending would be classified as truly evil. Tee Hee!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pain radiates from his shoulder. Nightwing glances up from the ground to look at his tormentor. Joker. His laughter rings through out the factory. Whack! Another blow falls down onto Nightwing's right shoulder. Breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, Nightwing tries to move beyond the pain.

"I can't wait to see the look at Bat's face when he finds you, once I am done," taunts Joker, as he raises the crowbar again. "He should be more careful where he puts his property."

About to bring the crowbar down once more, a small flash of black cuts through the room and stabs in to Joker's hand. Dropping the crowbar, Joker stares at the black bat that is now sticking out of his wrist. Raising his eyes to the window above, Joker watches as the Batman jumps through the broken window and enters the room.

Taking advantage of the moment, Nightwing slips his feet between Joker's ankles and twists. Falling backwards, Joker can only laugh as he watches Batman move in to help his former partner stand up.

"Ah, the father shows up to protect his little boy," sneers Joker, laughing.

"It ends, Joker," replies Batman, giving his full attention to the fallen man.

In mid-laugh, Joker suddenly becomes quiet. "I doubt that," he whispers.

Hearing the sound of movement behind them, Nightwing and Batman turn to see the four henchmen are on their feet and moving toward them.

In less time it took for the henchmen to move into striking distance, the two crime fighters have them taken out. Turning their attention back to the Clowned Price of Crime, they find that he is no where to be seen.

"He can't have gotten far," says Batman.

Looking across the room and noticing an open door, Batman heads for the exit.

"Stay here and tie these four up, then call BPD," calls Batman over his shoulder.

"But…" says Nightwing, but sees that his former partner is already gone.

Turning his attention away from the door, Nightwing looks at the downed men. Taking a rope from his belt, Nightwing ties up the men and places a call to the police.

……………………

Laughter rings down the hallway, as Batman moves toward his goal.

"What's wrong, Bats? Birdie got your tongue?"

Ignoring the taunting, Batman continues down the hall. Not seeing any side doors, the Dark Knight continues his search. Finding only the exit at the other end of the hall, he slows before slipping through the door. Entering a small, darkened room, Batman glances around, but doesn't see the Joker.

"Oh where, oh where has your little birdie gone? Oh where, oh where can he be?"

Refusing to reply, Batman continues to hunt for Joker.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Checking one last time that the thugs were tied up, Nightwing slipped down the hallway after Batman and Joker. Raising a hand to his mask, he presses a button to activate his night vision.

Getting to the end of the hall, Nightwing pauses a moment before entering the larger room. Raising a hand to his shoulder, he rubs his bruised muscles before slipping into the darkened room.

Gliding around the edge of the room, Nightwing keeps an eye out, not just for his former partner, but also for the criminal whom they both hunt. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Nightwing glances toward the sign of activity.

_It's Batman,_ thinks the masked man.

Shifting his eyes away, Nightwing strains to find Joker. Again seeing movement, Nightwing turns back to where he had last seen Batman. But this time, instead of the movement just being Gotham's defender, Nightwing finds that Joker is trying to sneak up on his enemy. Deciding not to call out to Batman, Nightwing moves toward the duo in the shadows.

Sliding up behind Joker, Nightwing catches sight of a flash of metal. A crowbar clutched tightly in his hands, Joker raises the bar over Batman's head. Acting quickly, Nightwing drops to the ground and takes Joker out with a leg sweep.

"Hey!" shouts the criminal as he falls to the floor.

Whipping around, Batman sees just how close he came to danger. Glancing down at the fallen criminal, he slides a hand to his belt to get out his batcuffs. Jerking the Clowned Prince of Crime around, Batman fastens the cuffs around Joker's wrists.

"You should have stayed in the other room," says Batman, without glancing at the younger man.

"You're welcome," murmurs Nightwing, turning away from the Dark Knight and the captured criminal.

In the background, the two crime fighters can hear the sound of sirens.

………………………

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so that was probably a little anti-climatic. Sorry if any of you are disappointed.**_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sliding into an open window, Nightwing comes home for the night, though there is no nighttime left. Glancing over his shoulder, he watches as the sun slowly rises for a new day.

_Another battle fought and won,_ thinks Dick as he removes his mask and the rest of his costume.

Raising a hand to his bruised shoulder, Dick begins to rub it as he debates on whether a hot shower will help his sore muscle. Hearing a faint sound, Dick whips around to the window that he had entered through and finds a dark shadow standing just inside.

"You could have used the door," says Dick to his mentor.

"I just came by to check…see if you were…ok," says the Dark Knight.

Rolling his shoulder once, Dick nods his head. "A little sore, but ok."

Nodding his head, Batman turns back toward the window. Pausing, he half turns his head to look over his shoulder.

"It was…nice working with you again," says the dark man before jumping out of the window to return to his own city.

Watching the man who raised him leave through the window, Dick smiles.

"I love you too, Bruce," whispers Dick, before he turns away from the window.

THE END

……………………

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of the story!**_


End file.
